


The Decision.

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ...what might of happened??, Black Butler - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shota, anon prompt from tumblr, ending of season 1, what could of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ciel gets his revenge and it's time for Sebastian to take his soul but instead he decides to keep him whole and enjoy owning his body as well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision.

_Panting, moaning, gasping…yes this was exactly what the demon wanted, he wanted to hear the other moan out his name, while he thrusted into him quite earnestly atop the stone bench, The boy beneath himself, whose  legs were spread wide just for him, asking to be fucked over and over by himself…Oh how he never thought he would hear the words, and how utterly satisfying they sounded, becoming drippled words from that mouth, those plump lips opening and closing from the pleasure only **he** could give. Oh how he enjoyed the thought of this boy belonging to him…forever. He should of thought of this years ago._

_This was suppose to be such a simple contract… The demon thought, taking a firm hold on the young earl’s quivering hip, Chuckling at a slight flinch that happened from it, causing Ciel to flinch tightly around the pulsing cock that was currently paused, sheathed completely in the squirming youth, before his hips began to rut into the others once more, and enjoyed a small scream that escaped Ciel from the new pleasure._

_He had brought the boy to the island that he took ever contract once their wishes were fulfilled, had set him upon the stone bench, and had a slight change of…’heart’._

_He did quite enjoy how the boy looked, how he acted, how their wits battled one another, he **enjoyed** their arguments even, And a part of him always wanted to make the boy submit, and become his own personal little  **pet**._

_And oh..how he had enjoyed teasing the boy, taking him in his arms early, pulling off his eye-patch to show **his** mark  **in that eye** had always drove him insane knowing he could own the boy complete,  **body and soul.**_

**_And he wanted it all._ **

_And how the boy hadn’t even trembled at the feeling of himself being pulled into the others arms, to only suddenly being kissed? Oh and how he had recoiled to the demon stating his claim even! How he had felt the burning everywhere as he told the other how he was **owned** by his former butler no less!_

_How he had given Sebastian a fight about whom exactly owned whom. How he had been so careless to let the demon touch him, and kiss him, Over and over again, until the boy was panting, hot, and so submissive it shocked Sebastian to see how needy the boy could become from this sort of… **pleasure.**_

_“S-seba…seba-ah!” A small thrust, and then another, and another until the boy was breathing hard again, trying his hardest to push his hips up in the others grasp as he was taken, “Yes, what ever could you need, **Ciel?** ”_

_A small shiver, at how his voice seemed to drip perfectly from the mouth hovering above the boy’s neck as it spoke the satin like syllables, making the boy want to shiver again._

_“Oh…oh g…Nnnng!" “There is no god here, Don't even say that **word** again, It's only us, you as my faithful pet…forever and ever, to be used in whatever way  **I** need in that moment.” Sebastian purred into the boys ear, causing him to gasp and another small shout from the boy as he was pushed firmly onto the stone bench and then, before the boy really had anytime to process what was happening, he felt the weight of the other bending over him, the growl that ripped through the other and the harsh slamming of the much more agile(and larger) hips into his._

_“Ah…I know why your calling out my name..your close to coming, aren’t you? Oh..yes I can feel it, how you squeeze around me..ah…” The demon moaned, making the other shiver underneath him._

_“Ah….your so warm…inside….and out..” Sebastian panted, licking the shell of the silent boys ear; whoms mouth was currently hung open from the intense pleasure of his prostate being hit so harshly it was almost painful._

_“I..i-I’m not..oh…! N-no..d-don’t slow…ah!” The boy couldn’t finish his sentence as his muddled mind made him want the pleasure instead of fighting the other._

_“Ah..your so small…so very small and yet, with just a harsh enough blow…I could crush you with my own hips…whilst **I**  pleasuring you.” Sebastian cooed into the boy’s ear, only to sink his fangs into his shoulder in the next moment, causing the body to tense and pulse beneath his, and with a small shout, Ciel came._

_And with only afew more thrusts, the demon was cuming into the small shivering body, and he pulled away from the sucking of the others bleeding shoulder._

_“Your so warm, inside and outside, it’s addicting, you’re addicting and **I** enjoy ever moment i can make you scream out the name you have given me.” The demon hissed in his ear, only to flip the shivering body beneath him and resheath himself completely into him. Making Ciel moan almost helplessly in submission as his leg was grabbed and slung over the others shoulder._

_"Now then.. **Master.**_

_**Let us see what else i can make you do besides moan like a submissive whore.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was too much fun.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
